Miracles
by Christian Fangurl
Summary: Do you believe in miracles? NOT A SLASH. This used to be called "Second Chances". Rated T for blood and such. First in my series, "Hope in the Darkness". More genres than they let me put, including hurt/comfort, drama and a little suspense.
1. A heart-to-heart and bad news

**Hi! This is my first Sue Thomas F. Fanfic and I hope you like it. Now there is something you need to know and that's that it is a Bobby/Darcy fanfic. BUT WAIT, BEFORE YOU CLOSE THE FANFIC BECAUSE YOU'RE A BOBBY/TARA FAN, JUST LISTEN. I think Darcy should have a second chance. Now I'm not asking you to become a Bobby/Darcy fan, just please give this fanfic a shot. Please? Ok, chapter one.**

It seems like the most life-changing days start out as normal as ever. It was that way for the team (Especially Bobby and Jack) one day in March. The team was in the bullpen, and not much was going on. Jack noticed Bobby hadn't been himself lately, so he decided to ask him about it. Bobby was getting coffee, and Jack walked over to him, got himself some coffee and said, "Something on your mind?" Bobby shrugged and said, "Why would you ask that?" "Well, you're not being yourself, is all." Jack took a sip of coffee. Bobby didn't say anything, so Jack said, "Care to share?" Bobby finally said, "Oh, I dunno, mate. I guess… I just can't stop thinking about Darcy." Jack said, "Oh. What did happen between you two, anyway?" Bobby sighed and said, " She chose her dream job over me. I told her I would go with her to L.A., but for some reason she didn't want me to. I thought… I thought she loved me. She said she did. I know I loved her. I guess I still do, 'cause I can't think about anything or anyone else but her. And now, seeing you and Sue so happy together, I just… wish I could've had that with Darcy." Jack was quiet for a little while before saying, "Well, it took me years to tell Sue how I felt about her. Sometimes I wish I'd told her a long time ago. If Darcy isn't the right one, the right one will come. If she is, things will work out. Don't worry about it." Bobby said, "Yeah. Thanks, mate." Smiling, he continued. "By the way, when are you planning on popping the question to Sue?" Jack smiled and said, "Pretty soon, actually." "Really? Have you got the ring yet?" "Not yet." Just then, their conversation was interrupted by D, who was now their supervisor. "Listen up, everybody. Three prisoners escaped from a jail not far from here. Their names are Tom Anders, Kirk Benson, and Jake Samson." Jack said, "Jake Samson? Where have I heard that name before?" D said, "You'll find out in a minute." He put pictures of the three men on the board and wrote their names underneath. Jack looked at Jake Samson's picture and said, " He looks familiar, but I still can't place him." D continued, "Benson was found dead of a gunshot wound, and Anders has been caught. Samson is still out there. Anders said that he saw Samson kill Benson." Bobby said, "Did he say why Samson killed him?" "Yeah, he said Benson was getting too close to a touchy subject." Jack said, "Did he say what that touchy subject was?" "Yes, and that's where you, having recognized Samson's name, come in." "Where _I _come in?" "Jake Samson was arrested on drug charges 7 years ago." Jack's eyes widened. '_Now _I remember. I arrested him!" "Right. Well, Anders says that he overheard Samson and Benson talking right before Samson shot Benson. He said… he said that Samson said he wants to kill an… an FBI agent. He said that right before he killed Benson." Everything was quiet for a minute before Myles said, "An FBI agent? He must be crazy." Jack said slowly, "I've got a bad feeling." Sue said, "What?" Jack said, "It's me, isn't it? Samson wants to kill me." D sighed and said, "Yeah." He gave it a minute to sink in before continuing. "Apparently, he holds grudges. So, Jack, Samson could be anywhere now, and to ensure your safety, you'll be moving into a hotel room with a roommate for a while, until we catch him." Jack protested. "But D…" "No buts. Now pick your roommate, Bobby or Myles." Jack sighed. "Bobby." "Ok, you'll move in tonight. Right now we've got another case." And they moved onto other things, but there was still something in the back of everyone's minds that something was about to happen. And Jack couldn't stop thinking about the news. But even though he was worried, he had no clue what was coming. No one did.

So, do you like it? Please reveiw if you want me to continue.


	2. Secret fears revealed

**Thank you, 71cottes, for the review. I forgot to mention that this is a Jack/Sue fanfic, too. I'm a big Jack/Sue fan. I also forgot to say that bold means signing, italics means thoughts, and bold in quotation marks means speaking and signing at the same time. And if you haven't seen the episode, "The Sniper", this chapter will be confusing. Enjoy!**

That evening, when everyone was leaving work, Jack sat at his desk, deep in thought. He wondered why this Samson guy, out of all the criminals Jack had arrested, wanted to kill him. Then again, Jack supposed that a lot of criminals wanted to kill the agents or officers that arrested them. But few ever actually succeeded. Jack was jerked out of his thinking by a familiar Aussie accented voice. "Something on your mind, Sparky?" Jack sighed and said, "Seems we've been here before, only it's switched. I can't stop thinking about… all that's happened. I'm sort of having a déjà vu. I mean, this is not the first time someone's wanted to kill me." "But this time, you didn't do anything stupid to provoke it." "But you gotta admit, we caught the guy because of it." "That didn't make it any easier on Sue, I'm sure." "I know, but this is different. Because of this guy, I'm stuck in a hotel room for who knows how long." "But at least it's not Montana. And besides, you're not the only one." "That's another thing. Why did they just send me to a hotel room instead of another state this time?" "Well, probably because last time we knew that the guy was really dangerous, and that he was really after you. This time, all we have is what an escaped prisoner, who could be lying, said." After a while of saying nothing, Jack changed the subject. "Well, I better go home and pack." "Yeah, I should, too. Oh, do you know the room number?" "Yeah, 134. First floor, obviously." Grinning, Bobby said, "Aw, I was hoping for a higher floor." He winked. Jack glared at him. "I can't stand heights, you know that." "Who says you have to look out the window? Oh, by the way, have you told Sue your secret fear?" "Would you like me to tell her _your_ secret fear, too?" "No, I'm good mate. See you at the hotel." Bobby made a quick get-a-way. Jack chuckled. He was about to leave when Sue walked up to him. "Hey, Jack." "Oh, hi, Sue. I thought you were gone." "I came back to get something and… " "And what?" Sue grinned sheepishly. "I… kind of… read yours and Bobby's lips. Um, so I know about your secret fear now." "Oh. That's ok, just don't tell anyone else." "Ok. What's Bobby's secret fear?" "I don't think he would want you to know." "I won't tell anyone else." Jack sighed. "Oh, ok. He's afraid of… of spiders." Sue laughed. "Spiders? Why?" "He uh, had a rather terrifying experience with a Black Widow when he was a kid." "Oh. That's understandable, then. Well, I should really get going. Lucy will wonder where I am." "Yeah, I should go, too. I'll call you after I get settled at the hotel." "Ok." Sue looked like she wanted to say something else. Jack asked, "What is it?" "Oh, nothing, I… just… I'm worried." " Don't be. I'll be fine. We're gonna catch that guy." Sue smiled a little and said, "I just… don't… want you to get hurt." Jack took her hand in his and with the other hand touched her cheek. "I won't. I promise." He then leaned forward and gently kissed her. Sue smiled, wider this time. Jack smiled back and said, "I'll walk you out." The couple left, hand-in-hand.

REVEIW! :)


	3. Kidnapped

**Thanks, for giving it a try, cheliosfan! I hope you like it. Now, the action starts in this chapter. And I will warn you guys, if you don't like it when characters get hurt, you may not want to read this. Just a warning. Ok, chapter 3.**

Bobby and Jack reached the hotel at the same time and were walking toward the door of the hotel, joking and kidding each other, when suddenly Bobby's FBI instinct kicked in. He stopped and said, "Jack, wait." When Jack turned to see what was wrong he saw that Bobby was serious, maybe even nervous. "Something's not right." Then Jack felt it, too. That feeling that something was wrong. Both Jack and Bobby reached for their guns, but a voice from behind Jack said, "Don't even think about it." Before they could react, Bobby and Jack both felt guns in their backs. Bobby tried to take his gun out, but felt a sharp pain in his hand, jumped a little bit and yelled, "Argh!" The man behind Bobby had cut Bobby's hand with a knife. Blood dripped to the ground. The voice from behind Jack said, "You and your friend are comin' with us. If either of you try anything again, you'll get more than a knife. Understood?" The bad guys then took Bobby and Jack's cell phones out of their pockets and smashed them on the ground. They were about to take their guns when the main guy said, "No, not here, we'll take their guns at the warehouse." Then, Bobby and Jack were forced to walk forward toward an old beat-up car. They were forced inside the car, with someone else in the back with them to make sure they didn't try anything. As the car drove away from the hotel, Jack thought about the promise he'd made to Sue. He could only hope he'd be able to keep it. Jack sighed inwardly and looked at Bobby. Bobby was grimacing. Jack whispered, "Is it bad?" Bobby whispered back, "I think so, it hurts like crazy. There's blood all over my hand." Jack's thoughts then turned to Sue. He knew she was probably worried sick. Jack felt so helpless… and, yes, scared. It was weird, It wasn't like he wasn't scared in other sticky situations, but this was bad. There wasn't much hope they would be found, at least not in time. But he couldn't give up hope. They'd be saved… somehow.


	4. Worried

**Wow, fourth chapter already! Anywho, I won't be able to post any more chapters until Monday, because I'm going on a trip with my family. Enjoy!**

At Sue and Lucy's apartment, Sue was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, but she wasn't focused on it. She was worried. Jack had said he'd call her and by now he would've had plenty of time to call. Lucy noticed something was bothering Sue and asked her, "Are you ok?" Sue sighed and laid the magazine down. "Jack said he'd call me when he got to the hotel. He's had plenty of time to. I even called him, and he didn't answer. I'm worried, Lucy." Lucy was quiet for a little while before saying, "Considering what we found out today, maybe you should call D." Sue looked at her. "You don't think…" "Only as a precaution." Sue sighed. "Ok." Sue went to the phone and called D. "Hello?" "D? It's Sue." "Sue! Is everything ok?" Sue sounded worried. "I don't know. Jack said he'd call me when he got to the hotel, but he hasn't. He's had plenty of time, and he's always kept his promises. I'm worried." "Ok. Have you called him?" "Yes, he didn't answer." "That's not good. Wait, Bobby's with him. I'll call him, then I'll call you back." "Ok." Sue hung up and told Lucy what D said. Sue was worried sick by now. Lucy gave Sue a hug and said, "Try not to worry. Maybe Jack's phone went dead." Sue shook her head. "He always keeps it charged." As they waited, Sue tried not to cry. Finally the phone rang. Sue picked it up and it was D. "Bobby didn't answer either. It's not looking good, Sue. I called Myles and me, him and some other agents are going to the hotel to check things out. I'll call you back when we get there. Actually, why don't you go to the bullpen? I've already called Tara and she's headed there." "Ok." Sue hung up, and she and Lucy looked at each other with scared expressions on their faces. Were Jack and Bobby ok? They certainly hoped so.

**See you Monday!**


	5. Warehouse

**I'm back! Now this is the chapter where things really start to pick up. Now, these criminals are not very smart on purpose. But that doesn't mean they're not dangerous. Enjoy!**

After a while, the car came to a stop and Bobby and Jack were pulled out of the car and led down an alley toward an old abandoned warehouse. Jack hated this feeling of being controlled and pushed around. But even more, he hated the feeling of not knowing whether he and Bobby would live or die. One look at Bobby and Jack could see he felt the same. As they came into the warehouse, which had rather dim lights inside, Jack and Bobby saw the face of their main kidnapper. As they'd suspected, it was indeed Jake Samson. Samson turned toward the two men who were helping him and said "Take their guns away." The two men obeyed and put the guns on the floor. "Go stand outside and guard. I'll take care of them." Said Samson.

Bobby's P.O.V (Point of view)

The whole ride to the warehouse I thought about Darcy. Would she be worried if she knew about this? Several other questions flew through my mind on several different topics. If I died, would she be sad? Would Jack and I make it out of here alive? But when Samson told his "helpers" to take our guns away, and they put them on the floor, my thoughts changed to how I could get one the guns. Samson started talking about how Jack had ruined his life, how he had been planning this for a while, how his family hated him now, blah, blah, blah. All the time I was inching closer to the guns. Just as I crouched down to reach for one, Samson shot it, and it flew out my reach. He then aimed his gun at me, of course, and made us walk further away from the guns so he could continue his speech. Then, he aimed his gun at Jack and said, "But I've got you now. Both of you are going to die, starting with you." Then he cocked his gun preparing to shoot, and time seemed to slow as I realized Jack was about to die. At first I thought there was nothing I could do, but then… I remembered Wes. Wes died saving my life. I knew then what I had to do. I launched myself at Jack (Positioning myself so that I was in the line of fire and I was protecting Jack from it) making us fall to the floor. About halfway to floor, I heard a shot, felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and it all went black.

**Suspenseful enough? :) Please review! **


	6. A Solid Lead

**Ok, even though I don't have many reviews on this, I'm posting another chapter. I wrote this chapter at 12:00 in the morning, so it's probably not very good.**

Normal P.O.V.

Sue, Lucy, and Tara were at the bullpen waiting for a call from D. Sue was trying not to cry. She was so worried and couldn't stop thinking about the "what ifs". What if Jack was injured… or worse? She couldn't live without him. She was worried about Bobby, too. The fact that he hadn't answered his phone either was proof that he might be in danger, too. Bobby had always been like a brother to Sue, and even though Sue was worried about Jack more, she hoped that Bobby was ok, too. Suddenly, the phone rang. Tara quickly answered it. "Hello?" "Tara, its D." "What's wrong? I can hear it in your voice." "Bobby and Jack didn't even make it into the hotel. They're missing. Their cars are in the parking lot, though, so we think they were kidnapped while they were still outside. We do have some evidence, though. Their phones were smashed on the ground and…" "And what?" D sighed. "We found blood." Tara let out a little gasp. D continued. "There is good news, though. The hotel had a security camera. We're on our way to the bull pen now with the evidence. We're going to send the blood to the lab and tell them to get it done ASAP. We need to know whose it is." Tara shakily said, "Ok." And hung up the phone. Lucy and Sue asked her what was wrong, and Tara told them what D had said. Sue was even more scared now. When D and Myles got back, they gave the film from the camera to Tara and she put it on the big screen. Unfortunately, the lighting was bad and they couldn't see very well. They saw everything except the guy cutting Bobby's hand. They saw Bobby jump a little bit, but didn't know why. They did get a good look at the car, though. When it was done, Lucy said, "I didn't see anything that would cause blood." Tara said, "Well, we couldn't see very well." Just then, Sue started crying, and Lucy tried to comfort her. A little while later, Tara said, "The results from the lab just came back." Myles said, "And?" Tara took a deep breath and said, "Its Bobby's blood." Sue couldn't help feeling a little relieved, although she was worried for Bobby. Just then, Lucy said something. "Wait a minute. You remember on the video, when Bobby jumped a little bit?" The rest nodded. "I bet that's when it happened." Suddenly Tara said, "Guys! A car fitting the description of the bad guys' car was found parked close to an alley. And a guy who lives in an apartment on one side of the alley said he saw five men go into the abandoned warehouse on the other side. I think we have a solid lead." D said, "Ok Myles, let's go."

**Please Review!**


	7. Oh, No

**Well, I guess I'll continue, even though I only have like, one fan. FYI, Jack's P.O.V. starts when Samson aims his gun at Jack and says he's going to die.**

I was going to die. That much was evident. Thoughts raced through my head. There was so much I wanted to do, so much I wanted to say. I wanted to ask Sue to marry me and so many other things. I'd never been so afraid. But what happened next was not what I'd expected. It all happened so fast: Bobby tackled me, and halfway to the floor… I heard a gunshot. Bobby went limp, and in the back of my mind, I knew what had happened. When we hit the floor, I lay there stunned for a second, before one word came into my mind. _Bobby. _I quickly looked over at him, and gasped. He was unconscious, and there was a pool of blood around his head. For a moment, as I stared at him, I forgot about Jake Samson. _Oh, no. No. Please, no. _I quickly checked for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive, but barely. All of a sudden, I remembered Samson, and looked up just in time to see him aim his gun at me. I ducked and put my (right) arm where my head had been. I heard another shot, and felt a very severe pain in my arm. "Argh!" I shouted. The pain was terrible. I looked back at Samson, and he was still aiming his gun at me. He pulled the trigger… nothing happened. "What!?" He said. He threw the gun on the floor. I took the opportunity to stand up and run to where my gun was. Samson yelled, "Hey!" and ran after me. But I got to my gun, picked it up, and shot him. He yelled in pain and fell to floor… and didn't move. Just then, a wave of nausea swept over me, and I realized how much blood I'd lost from the wound in my arm. I fell to the floor, the pain in my arm unbearable. Another wave of nausea hit me, and in my mind, I prayed (Which was something I didn't do often, but this was different), _Please let us be found before it's too late for us. _Then it all went black.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Gunshots

**Thanks everyone, for the reviews! I'm feeling more confident about this fanfic now. And I have tried to make it easier to read. I'm a complete novice at proper paragraphs and such, so just bear with me. As for whether Bobby will be ok or not, I can't spoil the ending. Also, I've decided to make it interesting by putting this chapter in Myles' point of view. So, anyway, chapter 8.**

Myles' P.O.V.

This was the first time in a long time that I actually felt afraid for someone else. But Bobby and Jack were my comrades, and even though I rather harshly ridiculed them sometimes, I didn't want anything to happen to them.

I thought about these things as D and I, along with some other agents, walked down the alley toward the warehouse door. About halfway through the alley, we heard a gunshot from inside the warehouse.

_That can't be good._

When we reached the door, there were two men outside of it, guns in hand. D arrested them, and ordered another agent to take them away. Suddenly, we heard another gunshot.

Seconds later we broke the door down. It was dimly lit inside, and we could see that there were three men lying on the floor. My blood ran cold as I realized that two of them were my comrades.

D realized the same thing at the same time, and we looked at each other, before rushing to their sides, me to Jack and D to Bobby. I saw that Jack had been shot in the arm and had lost a lot of blood, which was probably why he was unconscious.

I heard D say, "Oh no." but I didn't have time to ask him what the matter was, because Jack woke up.

He groaned and said, "Myles?"

Decided not to come back with a sarcastic remark, I said, "The ambulance is on its way, you stay down."

Jack grimaced, shut his eyes and groaned again. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he looked at me and said, "Just one ambulance?"

Obviously, he knew about Bobby. "I meant two." I replied.

He seemed to settle down. He said, "Make sure they get Bobby to the hospital first. He needs it more than I do."

"Ok."

Just then, one ambulance came, and as instructed, took Bobby to the hospital. I didn't get a good look at him, but I could tell by D's face when he walked over that Jack was right.

D said, "Hey, Jack. You ok?"

"Hey, D. My arm…"

He grimaced and groaned again, and D realized that Jack's arm had been shot.

D then said, "The other ambulance should be here any minute. Myles, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." I replied.

D and I walked a ways off from Jack, and D actually looked like he might cry.

He said, "It's bad. Very bad."

"How bad? Where was he shot?"

D took a deep breath, and said, "In the head."

I was shocked.

"The… head? How… how is even alive?"

"I don't know. He lost a lot of blood, and his pulse was weak."

"Jack lost a lot of blood, too."

"I hope he doesn't pass out again."

"Me too."

The ambulance arrived to take Jack to the hospital, so D and I headed out of the warehouse.

**Please keep up the reviewing!**


	9. It's Not Good

**I decided to go ahead and post another chapter. Now, I will tell you, this fanfic is LONG. 34 chapters long, to be exact.**

As Myles and D drove to the hospital, D called Tara to tell her all that had happened.

Tara answered, "D? What happened? Are they ok?"

"I think Jack will be. He was shot in the arm and lost a lot of blood, but I think he'll pull through."

D heard Tara tell Sue, then Tara said, "And what about Bobby?"

D sighed. He thought, _this is going to be hard._

"Tara… It's not good."

"He's hurt, isn't he?"

"He got shot."

"Where? How bad is it?"

D sighed again. "It's… very bad."

Tara's voice got shaky. "D, where was he shot? Is he alive?"

"He's alive, but his pulse was weak. He was shot… in the… the head."

Tara gasped, and D could tell she was crying. Finally, she said, "Did he lose a lot of blood?"

D said, "Yeah."

There was a pause, then D said, "Will you meet us at the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Bye."

D hung up.

Back at the bullpen, Tara shakily put down the phone, and Sue and Lucy said at the same time, "What happened?"

Tara shakily said, "It's Bobby."

Sue gasped and said, "Is he alright?"

Tara shook her head and said, "No… no he's not."

Sue felt tears pricking behind her eyes. "Was he shot?"

"Yes. He's alive, but he was shot in the… the head."

Lucy and Sue both gasped and Lucy said, "Oh, no!"

Tara said, "We're going to meet Myles and D at the hospital."

Lucy said, "Ok."

And Sue nodded, still shocked. The three women then left for the hospital.

**Review!**


	10. Waiting Room

**Thanks for the reviews!** ** Just so you know, the Betty in this chapter is Betty Vanderweilen from the episodes "The Newlywed Game" and "Breaking Up is Hard to do". She remarried and is a nurse now. Enjoy!**

Betty walked down the hall toward a patient's room, when her co-worker, Hanna, ran up to her and said, "Betty! There's something going on I think you'll want to know about."

"What is it?" Betty replied.

Hanna said, "You know a Sue Thomas, right?"

"Yeah! Is she ok?"

"She's fine, but she's in the waiting room. Two of her co-workers, Bobby Manning and Jack Hudson, were shot tonight."

"Oh, my goodness, I remember both of them! Is it serious?"

"Yeah, for one of them."

"Which one?"

"Bobby Manning, I think. Jack Hudson just got shot in the arm, while the other got shot in the head."

"Oh, my. Which waiting room is Sue in?"

Hanna told her, and Betty headed in that direction.

In the waiting room, Sue was unable to sit still, very worried. Suddenly, a very familiar face came into the room.

"Betty? Is that you?" Sue said, coming toward her friend.

"Yep, it's me."

Sue ran to her, and they hugged.

Sue said, "I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?"

"I'm doing really well. I'm a nurse now, and I've remarried. I heard what happened and I wanted to tell you I'm so sorry."

"**Thank you.**"

"Have you heard from the doctor yet?"

Sue shakily said, "No."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just scared. I mean, D said that since Jack was just shot in the arm, he should be ok, but Bobby…"

Sue's voice broke and she blinked back tears. She continued, "He's like a brother to me."

Betty smiled sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. I'm here for you if you need me. And just out of curiosity, are you and Jack…"

She trailed off, not sure how to say it, but Sue knew what she meant.

Sue said, "An item? Yes. We've been dating for a couple months now. And I just… really hope… that D's right."

"I hope so, too. Well I've got to check on a patient. I'll be back."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Betty walked off, and Sue went back to waiting for the doctor.

**Please keep up the reviews!**


	11. Good News… And Bad News

**Ok, thanks for the reviews!**

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor finally came. Sue, Myles, D, Lucy and Tara all walked up to him. He said, "I've got good news and bad news."

Sue said, "Good news first."

"Ok. Jack should be ok. His arm's in a lot of pain, though, and he's lost a lot of blood, but he should recover. He'll have to stay here for a couple days, though, to ensure that the wound doesn't get infected. And when he goes home, he'll need to have someone staying with him."

"I will." Said Sue.

"Ok. He'll also need a nurse…"

A voice from behind Sue and the others said, "I'll do it."

Sue turned around and said, "Betty!"

Betty smiled and said, "It's the least I can do."

The doctor said, "Ok. Betty, you'll need to visit Jack every day to change the bandage on his arm."

"Ok." Said Betty.

The doctor said, "He'll probably be able to drive and go back to work after three weeks."

He paused, and Lucy said, "What about Bobby?"

The doctor sighed and said, "That's the bad news. I'm sure you probably already know he was shot in the head."

The others nodded, and the doctor continued.

"There is a little bit of good news, and that's that we got the bullet out and there's little to no brain damage. The bad news, however, is that his skull was damaged badly, and he's in one of the deepest comas I've seen in a while. He's in ICU. He's also lost a lot of blood, both from the wound in his head and the wound in his hand."

Myles said, "His hand?"

"Yes, there was a pretty deep cut in his hand. Obviously, it's the least of our worries, but if it gets infected, we're in big trouble."

When he'd said that Bobby was in a coma, Sue had started crying. No one said anything for a minute, then Myles said, "Exactly how deep is the coma he's in?"

The doctor sighed and said, "Let's just say that people who are in comas like this can stay unconscious for weeks, months, even years."

Tara gasped and said, "Years?"

"Yes."

They were all quiet for a while, then D said, "Does Jack know about any of this?"

"I've already told him."

Sue said, "Can we see Jack?"

"Of course. Follow me."

**Please keep reviewing!**


	12. Self-Blame

**Wow, chapter 12 already. This is going by fast. :) Again, thanks for reviewing and enjoy chapter 12!**

Jack lay in his hospital bed, thinking. Everything had happened so fast tonight, and he was still a little stunned. The doctor had told him that he would be in the hospital for a couple more days, and that he would be stuck at home for three weeks. The good thing was that he had to have someone with him, and Jack knew it would be Sue.

But what had hit Jack the hardest was the fact that Bobby was in a coma. A deep one. And it was his (Jack's) fault.

Jack blamed himself for two reasons. One, he had been given the choice: Bobby or Myles. If he had chosen Myles, Jack probably would be in ICU instead of Bobby…or dead, because there was no way Myles would have saved him like Bobby did.

Secondly, Jack was the one who was supposed to be hurt worse, because Samson had been after him, not Bobby. Bobby had saved his life, and Jack blamed himself for that.

Just then, Sue, Tara, Lucy, Myles, and D walked into the room. Sue ran to his side and started crying. She managed to say, "I was… so… scared."

Jack replied, "Its ok. I'll be ok."

"I know, but I didn't know that before. I was imagining the worst."

Jack squeezed her hand and said, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I wish I could've kept my promise."

"I'm just… so glad you're going to be ok."

"Yeah."

Sue said, "Levi was worried too."

Sure enough, the Golden Retriever was halfway on Jack's bed, licking his hand. Jack petted Levi, smiled a little and Sue smiled back. Sue said, "When you go home, I'm staying with you for the next few weeks, is that ok?"

"Of course it is! I've got a spare bedroom."

"Ok."

Jack then turned to the others and said, "Hey, guys."

They talked a little bit, then Sue asked if they could be alone. When it was just Sue and Jack, Sue asked him, "Can you tell me what happened, or would you rather not?"

Jack sighed, and, his voice getting deeper with emotion, said, "I don't think I can handle that right now."

"Ok."

A tear trickled down Sue's cheek.

Jack said, "Are you ok?"

Sue said, "I'll be ok, I just… can't believe… all that's happened."

Jack knew she was talking about Bobby.

Jack said, "I can't either."

They were quiet for a while, then Sue said, "The doctor said that he told you everything before he told us."

"Yeah. And… if you're going to ask me if he told me about… about Bobby… yes he did."

There was another rather uncomfortable silence before Sue asked, "Did you… see it happen?"

Jack hesitated, then nodded.

Sue said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

There was another silence before Sue said, "I'd better get going, unless you want me to stay with you."

"I'll be ok. You need to go home and get some rest. It's almost 1:00."

"Oh, my goodness, I didn't know it was that late. I guess I'll be going, then. I'll visit you in the morning."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Sue and Levi left, leaving Jack to his self-blaming thoughts.

**I'm sure you know what I'm going to say, but I'll say it anyway. Review! :)**


	13. Talking

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. Ok, this chapter is not my best work, but I didn't want to cut it out. Also, I want to make it clear that this is NOT a Tara/Bobby fanfic, but I plan on writing some. So anyway, here's chapter 13!**

Later that night, Sue got out of bed after trying to sleep and failing. She went to the couch in the living room and found Lucy sitting there.

Sue said, "Oh, hey Lucy."

She sat down beside her.

Lucy said, "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

All of a sudden, Sue felt something wet one her hand. She jumped a little, looked at her hand and laughed a little bit. It was Levi. He'd licked her hand.

Lucy smiled and said, "It looks like Levi couldn't sleep, either."

They were quiet for a while, Then Sue said, "I just can't believe all that's happened."

"I know. I can't either."

Sue said, "You never really realize what someone means to you until something happens. Bobby's like a brother to me, and I never really thought about that before."

"I know what you mean. The team is like a family, and when something happens to any of the family members, everyone realizes just what they mean to each other."

They were quiet for a while again, then Sue said, "I just really hope he's going to be ok. I mean, even though I'm glad Jack's going to be ok, I'm worried about Bobby."

"Me too."

They talked for a while before Lucy said, "I think I'll try to get some sleep."

"Ok. I will, too."

The two friends and dog went back to bed, and Sue was praying in her heart that Bobby would pull through.

**Review!**


	14. An Early Morning Talk

**Ok, even though I haven't gotten reviews in a while, I'm posting another chapter. Obviously. XD Enjoy!**

The next morning, Sue got up early as usual and went to visit Jack. When she got there, he was awake and looked very tired.

Sue said, "Hey."

Jack smiled a little bit and said, "Hey. My morning just got better."

Sue smiled and said, "Because of me or Levi?"

Jack replied, "Both."

Sue said, "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

Jack sighed and said, "A little. I woke up thinking it was all just a bad dream, but I soon found out different."

Sue sat beside his bed and held his hand. Jack smiled at her and said, "The only thing that got me through that long night was knowing you were coming."

Sue smiled and said, "I can have that effect on some people."

Jack smiled, but it soon faded away.

Sue asked, "Are you ok?"

Jack replied, "I will be."

Sue said, "I know what's bothering you, and it's bothering me, too. It's bothering all of us. And I don't really know what you think about God, but I believe that he cares, and he's helping both of you."

Jack sighed and said, "I don't know what I think about God, either. I mean, I was raised in a Christian home, but I never understood why He lets bad things happen to good people."

"Me neither, but I know there has to be a reason. Oh, Jack, I almost forgot. Someone needs to tell Mac about this."

"Oh, I totally forgot about Mac."

Sue sighed and said, "I guess I can tell him."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'd better get going. I need to get to work. I'll visit you again."

"Ok."

Before Sue and Levi left, Sue turned and asked Jack, "Jack, do you believe in miracles?"

Jack was a little surprised, and he said, "I'm not really sure."

"Well, I do. I've been praying, and I know God can help Bobby."

With that, Sue left.

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviewing, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. In the chapter after this one is where Darcy comes in. Enjoy!**

That day at work, almost nobody said much, unless it was business related.

Sue had visited Mac in prison and told him about Bobby.

Lucy and Sue were the only ones that really talked that day. Nobody really wanted to talk about what had happened.

Levi would go back and forth from Jack's desk to Bobby's desk, whining, not understanding why they weren't there. He would only calm down when Sue called him or gave him a treat.

Without Bobby and Jack, the bullpen felt empty. It was a long day for everyone.

After a while, Sue remembered something. "Lucy?" She said.

Lucy replied, "Yeah?"

"I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Darcy. Shouldn't she know about this?"

"I don't think she and Bobby are together anymore."

"Oh. Well, I still think she ought to know. This is pretty serious."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Do you know her cell phone number?"

"No."

"Ok, I'll see if Tara can find it."

Tara found it, and Lucy went to call Darcy.

**Please continue to review! Reviews are what keep this story going!**


	16. Darcy

**I would like to thank 71cottes for constantly reviewing. You don't know how much that means to me. :) Ok, this is where Darcy comes in. Also, I added another chapter, so now it's 35 chapters long. And I realized just now that I forgot to name the last chapter! It's called "Long Day". Here's chapter 16.**

Darcy's P.O.V.

It's amazing how one phone call can change your life, open your eyes, make you feel feelings you thought you'd never feel again, and make you realize just how stupid you've been.

It was two months after I'd left D.C. and gotten the job of my dreams… but I kept feeling like a piece of my heart was missing. In the back of my mind I knew why, but I pushed it away, got a boyfriend and tried to forget about Bobby.

Until that fateful phone call.

My boyfriend, Landon, had taken me out to dinner. I'd meant to turn my phone off, but to this day I'm glad I forgot to.

We were in the middle of a conversation when my phone rang.

I said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to turn it off."'

Landon replied, "Oh, that's fine. Go ahead and answer it."

So I did.

"Hello?"

"Darcy? This is Lucy."

"Lucy who?"

"Um, Bobby's co-worker."

"Oh, right! Is everything ok?"

"No. No, everything's not ok."

My heart began to beat faster.

"What's wrong? Is it Bobby?"

As much as I hated to admit it, I still loved Bobby, and I knew then that I couldn't run from it anymore.

Lucy replied, "Yes. He… he's been shot."

"What!? How bad is it?"

Lucy sighed. "Very bad. He's been shot in the… the head. He's in a coma in ICU."

It was then that my world shattered.

I realized how stupid I'd been to leave him, how much I still loved him, and how serious this was.

I couldn't say anything for a while, and Lucy said, "Darcy, are you there?"

"Yeah… I'm, I'm here."

It was then I made my decision.

I said, "I'm coming there."

Lucy sounded a little surprised.

"Oh, ok. We'll see you soon, then."

Shakily I said, "Ok. Bye."

After I hung up, Landon looked at me with a question in his eyes. He asked, "Are you ok?"

I shakily said, "One of my friends back in D.C.'s been shot."

I didn't say it was my ex-boyfriend, for good reason.

But Landon saw right through me and said, "One of your friends?"

I said, "It's serious. He was shot in the head."

"He?"

I sighed. "Fine, he's my ex-boyfriend."

"What? You're going back to D.C. because of your EX-boyfriend?!"

I sighed again. It was time to end this.

"Landon, it isn't going to work with you and me."

He was shocked.

"What? You're breaking up with me? Just because you're ex-boyfriend's been shot?"

"Landon, I realized I still love him. Now, I'm sorry, I have to go."

I got up and turned to leave, but Landon got up and grabbed my arm.

"No!" He said.

I turned, surprised at his sharp tone of voice. I looked at his face and realized he was beyond angry. He then pulled back part of his coat to reveal something I was not expecting at all… a gun.

Landon said, "We're going to walk to my car, like nothing's wrong."

It was then I realized just what I'd gotten myself into.

Landon forced me into his car and as he drove I thought about a lot of things.

How was I going to get out?

What was Landon going to do with me? I didn't want to think about what he might do.

Would I be able to get to D. C. in time?

But what bothered me the most was the seriousness of Bobby's injury. Would he make it? I sure hoped so.

Landon finally stopped at a rather old, run-down house. He forced me inside and after he had taken my cell phone, he pointed his gun at me and said, "I've had enough of this. Women who try to make me think they like me then dump me for someone else. Now either you continue to be my girlfriend and stay here of your own free will or I'll make you."

I got up the courage to say, "Landon, I understand how you're feeling. When I was a teenager no one liked me. But this is not going to work. We're not meant for each other."

"Then why did you start dating me in the first place?"

_ Why did I?_

Suddenly, I knew the answer.

I said, "Because I wasn't being honest with myself…or you. I'm sorry."

Landon lowered his gun a little bit.

I continued. "I didn't want to admit to myself that I needed someone I had left behind because of a job. But I realize now that I love him. I'm sorry, Landon."

All of a sudden, the door was broken down and policemen came in. I realized then that someone at the restaurant must have heard our conversation, saw Landon's gun and gotten the license plate number.

Landon was startled by the policemen, and because his finger was on the trigger, the gun went off.

I felt an excruciating pain in my leg. I yelled and fell the floor. I must have hit my head on something, because it all went black.

**Wow. I didn't realize how long it was. :) Please continue to review!**


	17. Thinking

** This fanfic isn't going as well as I'd hoped it would, but I'm not going to abandon it. This chapter is still with Darcy, in her P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room. I tried to remember what had happened, and finally it all came back. I was painfully aware that I had been shot in the right leg.

I thought, _Great. Now it'll take me forever to get to D.C._

I didn't know what I was going to do.

Just then, the nurse came in. She said, "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I replied, "Do I have to answer?"

The nurse smiled and said, "I get that answer a lot."

"How long am I going to be here?"

"A few days. Then you'll need to stay at home with someone with you for a while."

"I don't have anyone close by that would do that."

"Well, the hospital will probably assign a nurse to stay with you."

"How soon can I travel?"

"About four weeks."

"Four weeks?! But… I have to get to D.C."

"If you don't mind my asking, why?"

"It's a personal thing."

"Oh, ok. Well if you ever need to talk, I'm here. Oh, my name's Rachel."

She smiled and walked away. I sighed and looked out the window. I was stuck for four weeks.

As I stared out the window, my thoughts drifted to Bobby. A tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered our relationship.

I wished I'd never left him.

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	18. Waiting

**In this chapter, it gets a little sad and emotional, so you might want tissues. It's back in D.C. now, and the team doesn't know about what happened to Darcy. Enjoy!**

Another day passed, and Jack came home from the hospital. Sue stayed with him and Betty visited every day as promised.

Three weeks passed and still Darcy didn't come.

And all this time, there was no change with Bobby.

Jack came back to work, and one day, almost a week later, Jack left without saying where he was going.

A little while after he left, Sue said to Lucy, "Do you know where Jack went?"

Lucy replied, "No."

Sue thought for a while and said, "I think I know where he is."

"Where?"

"I think he might be visiting Bobby."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think I'll go see if I'm right."

"Ok."

Sue walked out of the bullpen.

Sue walked into the hospital room, and sure, enough, Jack was there, standing by his friend's bedside.

Sue softly said, "Jack."

Jack jumped a little and turned toward her. When Sue saw his face, she could see a lot of different emotions.

"Oh, hey, Sue." He said, trying to smile and failing.

Sue said, "I thought I'd find you here."

There was a pause before Sue continued.

"This is the first time you've come here, isn't it?"

Jack replied, "Yeah."

There was another pause, then Sue said, "Are you ok?"

Jack sighed and said, "I don't know, Sue. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just… hard… seeing him… like this."

_And knowing that it's my fault._

His voice broke, and Sue could see he was trying not to cry.

She walked over to him, held his hand and understandingly said, "I know. It's hard for me, too."

She squeezed his hand and said, "I'm here for you, if you want to talk."

Jack thought_, I need to get it out, but she wouldn't understand. Bobby's her friend too. It's my fault he's here, and Sue can't know that. No one can._

He said, "I'm ok, Sue. Thanks, though."

"You're welcome."

After a long pause, Sue said, "I'd better get back to work."

Jack replied, "Alright. I'll be there in a little while."

"Ok. Bye."

Sue left.

**Please review!**


	19. More Talking

**I know the title of this chapter isn't very good, I'm not good with titles. But I hope you like it anyway! And thanks for the reviews!**

Sue walked into the bullpen and stopped at Lucy's desk. Lucy looked up and said, "Was he where you thought he was?"

Sue replied, "Yeah. It's the first time he's been there since it happened."

"How is he?"

"Who, Bobby or Jack?"

"Uh, both of them, actually."

Sue sighed, walked over to her desk and sat down. Lucy followed her and said, "Well?"

Sue said, "I'm not sure how Jack is. He says he's ok, but I don't believe him. I think… I think he blames himself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, Jack's the only one who knows how it happened. I've tried to get him to tell me, but he's just not ready."

They were silent for a while, then Lucy said, "And what about Bobby?"

Sue sighed and said, "No change."

Lucy sighed and said, "It's weird, it's been almost a month since it happened and it's still so hard to believe."

"I know. It's just… not the same without him."

"Yeah. I still expect him to come walking in here with that smile of his, trying to charm me into doing his paperwork."

"I miss his smile."

"Yeah. I miss everything about him."

The two women were quiet for a while, thinking of their co-worker and friend.

Then Lucy said, "Well, I'd better get back to work."

"Ok. Oh, Lucy, have you heard from Darcy?"

"No. I called her again, but I couldn't reach her."

"Hmm. Well, maybe something's come up. Are you sure she said she was coming?"

"Yeah. I believed her because of her tone of voice, but now I'm not so sure."

"Well, I'll let you get to work."

"Ok."

**Please continue to review! **


	20. Darcy's Story

**I'm getting kind of discouraged because only two or three people like this, but I'm still not going to abandon it. I can't believe it's chapter 20 already! 15 more chapters!**

The next day, not much was going on. Ever since Jack had come back, Levi would lie in front of Bobby's desk, and sometimes put his front paws on the chair and whine.

It made everyone miss Bobby more.

At lunch time, Sue and Lucy were going to have lunch together. Lucy walked up to Sue's desk and said, "Hey, are you ready to go?"

Sue answered, "Yeah."

She got up and the two turned toward the door and stopped, shocked.

Because there, standing in the door-way, was Darcy!

She walked (With a limp) toward them and said, "I'm so sorry for not coming sooner. I have an explanation."

Jack, who had come and stood beside Sue, said, "It better be a good one."

Jack was still upset at Darcy for breaking his friend's heart, and equally upset because she didn't come sooner.

Sue finally found her voice and said, "I noticed you're limping. Are you ok?"

Darcy sighed and said, "I am now."

Lucy asked, "What happened?"

Darcy explained all that had happened. Sue, Lucy and Jack were shocked at all that had happened to her. For a while no one said anything, then Sue said, "Is Landon in jail?"

Darcy replied, "Yeah. I just… can't believe how stupid I was!"

No one said anything, although they were thinking a lot.

Jack was thinking, _at least she feels some regret for what she did. I'm not sure if I can trust her yet, though. She could be putting on. But then again, why would she leave her dream job and come here if she didn't still love Bobby? _

Sue and Lucy were thinking the same thing: _Poor Darcy._

After a little while, Darcy softly asked, "How is he?"

Sue, Lucy and Jack looked at each other and Sue said, "Not good. He's a little better than he was, but he's still in ICU."

Darcy said, "Can I see him?"

"Of course."

Sue gave Darcy the room number.

Before Darcy left, Lucy said, "Darcy, do you have a place to stay?"

"I'll get a hotel."

"No you won't, you can stay with me and Sue, right Sue?"

Sue said, "Of course you can!"

"Ok, thanks. Where do you live?"

Sue told her, and Darcy said, "Thank you."

And she left.

**Please Review!**


	21. Special Necklace

**I know there's not a lot of Jack/Sue romance right now, but there will be some later on. And I know the title of this chapter may seem weird, but you'll see why I named it that when you read this chapter. Enjoy!**

Another month passed, with Darcy staying at Sue and Lucy's apartment. Darcy insisted on sleeping on the couch, even though Sue offered to sleep there so Darcy could sleep in Sue's bed.

Darcy got a job, but despite that she never failed to visit Bobby two times every day. Once in the morning and once in the evening.

All suspicion that she might be putting on was erased from Jack's mind after seeing her face after the first time she saw Bobby.

Sue, Tara and Lucy had all become good friends with Darcy.

One morning, Sue got up and went into the living room and saw Darcy standing in front of the mirror, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sue went over to her and said, "Darcy! What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Darcy shook her head. Sue then noticed that Darcy was wearing a beautiful pink jewel necklace.

Sue said, "What a beautiful necklace! Where did you get it?"

Darcy wiped the tears from her face and shakily said, "Bobby gave it to me on our first date."

Sue then understood why Darcy had been crying.

Sue said, "Oh, Darcy."

And Sue gave her a hug.

Darcy cried some more and said, "I… miss him so much."

Sue understandingly said, "I know. But there's still hope."

Darcy sighed and said, "When he gave me this necklace, I didn't like it, but I didn't let him know that. Now, though, it means more to me than ever before."

"Why?"

"Because, this may sound crazy, but when I have this necklace one, I feel as if he's right here with me."

Sue smiled and said, "I don't think that's crazy. I think God is comforting you."

"Maybe."

Sue said, "Darcy, I know God has this all in His hands, and even though we don't understand, He's still in control."

Darcy said, "Thank you. Well, I'd better go visit Bobby before time to go to work."

"Ok."

Darcy left.

**Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them up.**


	22. Tara's Mistake

**Here goes, chapter 22. And thanks for the reviews!**

Later on that day in the bullpen, everyone was talking about a case when Tara turned to Jack and said, "Sparky, will you…"

Suddenly realizing what she'd called him, she gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. Everyone who heard that stopped. Jack looked shocked.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Jack got up and literally ran out of the room.

Tara called after him, "Jack, I'm sorry!"

After he left, Tara sat down at her desk with her head in her hands.

Myles said "Nice one."

Lucy said, "Myles!"

Lucy glared at him. Myles quickly left without apologizing and Sue and Lucy went over to Tara, who was crying, and tried to comfort her.

Tara finally lifted her head up and said, "How could I be so stupid?! I can't believe I said that."

Sue said, "Tara, you didn't mean to say it, don't beat yourself up!"

Tara replied, "Did you even see his face?"

Sue sighed and said, "Yes, I did, but…"

Tara interrupted, "Then how can you not blame me?"

Lucy said, "Tara, Sue's right. I'm sure Jack isn't mad at you, he's just… fragile right now."

Sue said, "And don't even think about what Myles said. He was just being… Myles."

Tara sighed and said, "I still can't believe I said that."

Sue said, "I don't hold it against you, Tara, so don't hold it against yourself."

Tara tried to smile and whispered, "Thanks."

"Well, I'd better go see if I can find Jack. I have a pretty good idea where he is."

Sue left.

**Please keep up the reviewing!**


	23. Tears

**Cool Breeze, thank you for letting me know what you think. I guess I did over-dramatize it a little bit, but I think that with what Jack's going through, that he would do things he normally wouldn't do. But thank you for pointing that out. And I agree with you, constructive criticism is better than just a few nice words. Ok, everyone, here's chapter 23! You might need tissues. :)**

Sue knew exactly where to find Jack. The stairwell was one of the few places in the building that didn't have a security camera.

Sure enough, he was there, sitting on the steps, his head in his hands, crying.

Sue said, "Oh, Jack."

And she sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for a while.

When Jack stopped crying, Sue said, "Tara didn't mean to say that, Jack."

Jack shakily sighed and said, "I know. I'm not mad at her, I just… it just brought back so many memories."

Sue smiled sympathetically. "I know." She said.

They were quiet for a while, and then Jack said, "I hadn't really been able to cry until now."

Sue didn't say anything, so Jack said, "Sue, it's time you knew how it happened."

"Jack, you don't have to tell me."

"Yes, Sue, I do. I need to get it out. Just… prepare yourself."

"Ok."

Jack took a deep breath and said, "I don't know where to start."

"How about when you entered the warehouse."

"Ok. It was when we first came into the warehouse that we saw for sure who our kidnapper was. He ordered the two men helping him to take our guns away. They did, and put them on the floor. And Samson started talking about how I'd ruined his life and all that, and Bobby gets the idea to try to get one of the guns, but that wasn't when he got shot. He didn't get the gun, and after Samson had made us walk a ways away from the guns, he aimed his gun at me and prepared to shoot me. I thought I was going to die."

Sue squeezed his hand and Jack continued, "It all happened so fast. Bobby… he tackled me. At first I didn't know what was going on, but then I heard a shot."

Jack's voice got deeper, and Sue could tell by his facial expression that he was trying not to cry.

He continued, "Bobby went limp, and… I… I knew. I knew what had happened."

He started crying again. Sue hugged him while he cried. Finally, he looked up at her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He said, "He saved my life. It's my fault."

Sue was surprised.

"What? Jack, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't."

"I'm the one who should be in ICU! I'm the one who should be in a coma, not Bobby! If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened!"

Jack stood up and walked out of the stairwell.

Sue was shocked. She'd seen the look of hurt on Jack's face. He actually blamed himself because Bobby had saved his life.

Sue sighed, got up and walked out into the hall. She knew it would take a while for Jack to heal. She also knew that if Bobby didn't make it, Jack would never be the same.

**Review please! :)**


	24. Telling the Others

******Another lame chapter title, I know. I am NOT  
good with titles! **Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 24.

When Sue went back to the bullpen, Tara asked her, "Did you find him?"

Sue answered, "Yeah. We talked for a while, then he left. I don't know where he went."

Sue hesitated, and Tara said, "There's more, I can tell."

Sue sighed and said, "He… he was crying."

Tara looked surprised.

"Jack was crying?"

"Yes, but Tara, he told me he's not mad at you, it just brought back a lot of memories."

Tara sighed and said, "But I still feel bad about it."

Just then, D walked into the room and said, "Sue, Jack just came to my office and said that he needed to go home. He didn't say why, but he looked like he'd been crying. I was hoping you could tell me what's wrong."

Sue and Tara looked at each other, and Sue said, " Tara accidently called Jack 'Sparky'."

D said, "Oh."

Tara said, "It just slipped out before I realized it."

Sue said, "D, there's something you should know. Something everyone needs to know."

D said, "What is it?"

"Well, after what Tara said, Jack went to the stairwell. When I found him, he was crying. And what he said confirmed my suspicions that he blames himself."

Lucy asked, "What did he say?"

Sue said, "He told me how it happened."

Sue told them how it happened, and everyone was shocked.

After a long silence, Tara said, "So… Bobby saved Jack's life?"

Sue said, "Yes. And Jack blames himself. I tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't listen."

After another silence, D said, "Knowing Jack, the only one that can make him believe that it's not his fault is Bobby."

Sue said, "I hope he wakes up soon."

Myles said, "If he wakes up."

**Please Review!**


	25. Forgiven

**Sorry some of the chapters are short. This one and the one after it are very short. Anyway, enjoy!**

The next day, when Jack came to work, Tara said to him, "Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I did, it just slipped out."

Jack said, "It's ok, Tara. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Tara smiled a little bit, knowing she was forgiven, and sat back down at her desk.

Suddenly, she thought of something. _I didn't really stop blaming myself until Jack told me he forgave me. Which means that D was probably right. The only one that can make Jack realize it's not his fault is Bobby. _

Jack sat down at his desk and Sue came over to him and said, "Are you ok? I tried to call you last night."

"I'm a little better now, and I'm sorry I didn't answer your call. I needed to think."

Sue smiled and said, "I understand. Are you sure you're ok?"

Jack sighed and said, "I don't really know."

Sue said, "Well, I'm here if you need me."

Sue smiled and went back to her desk. Jack sighed and looked at his friend's desk, lost in thought. Memories flooded his mind and tears glistened in his eyes. Things would never be the same again if Bobby died.

**REVIEW!**


	26. Memories

**Thank you, Cool Breeze, for reviewing so much. Ok, this chapter is very short, so to make up for that, I'm going to post 2 chapters back-to-back. And the flashback in this chapter is from the episode "Silent Night", when Bobby and Darcy first met. Enjoy!**

One night about a week later, Darcy was driving home from visiting Bobby when she passed a very familiar restaurant.

The restaurant where she and Bobby had first met.

**_Flashback:_**

_"You're as lovely as your bus picture."_

_"I hate the bus picture."_

_"Why? It shows what a spunk you are."_

**_End Flashback_**

Darcy wiped away a tear at the memory.

Of course, she regretted the way she'd acted when they first met, but she was a different person now.

She remembered their first kiss, at the end of their second date.

She remembered the first time she started loving him, though she wouldn't admit it at the time.

She remembered his mischievous smile and his dimples, and the way he'd held her hand.

More tears came as the memories flooded her mind.

Even though it had been quite a while since it had happened, it was still so hard to believe.

And Darcy knew that if he didn't make it, she would never love again.

** Please review!**


	27. Good News

**Ok, there's not much to say considering I just posted chapter 26… but, anywho, here it is! Chapter 27.**

Two more months passed and nothing much changed. Jack still blamed himself and Darcy still visited Bobby two times every day. Bobby wasn't in ICU anymore, but he was still in a coma.

One day, while Darcy was visiting him, Betty (Who was his nurse) walked in and said, "Hey Darcy."

Darcy replied, "Hi, Betty."

Darcy and Betty had also become friends.

The two women talked for a little bit and one time Darcy said, "Betty, you… you don't think I'm crazy to come here two times every day, do you?"

"What!? Of course not. I think it shows that you really do still love him and that you're being loyal to him. And I think he'd be happy to know."

Darcy sighed and said, "I can't believe it's been four months."

Betty said, "I can't either. But I actually have a little bit of good news from the doctor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The coma isn't as deep as it has been. Now, that doesn't necessarily mean that he'll wake up soon, but he might respond a little bit. But just because he responds doesn't mean that he's waking up."

Darcy was pleasantly surprised. This was the first good news she'd gotten in a long time.

"Thank you for telling me, Betty."

"You're welcome."

Darcy looked at her watch and said, "Oh my goodness, I'm late! Bye, Betty."

But Betty grabbed her arm and said, "Wait! Look!"

Darcy looked where Betty was pointing and gasped.

Bobby's hand was moving a little bit!

Darcy couldn't say anything at first but after a while she said, "Is that a good thing?"

Betty smiled and replied, "I think so."

The two women smiled and Darcy, with hope in her heart, left for work.

**Review?**


	28. A Scare

**Thanks for all the reviews! And in this chapter, it has been five months since Bobby got shot. Enjoy!**

Another month passed, and Bobby responded a little bit more. Jack visited Bobby more often now, wanting to be there when he woke up. Things were going good.

But one day, Jack was sitting at his desk when Lucy came up to him and said, "Jack."

Jack looked up, and when he saw her face, he got really worried.

"What is it?"

Sue could feel the tension in the air and looked up. Tara and Myles also had their attention on Lucy.

Lucy took a deep, shaky breath and said, "Jack, the hospital called."

Jack's eyes got big and he said, "Talk to me."

Lucy sighed and said, "Bobby's taken a turn for the worse."

Sue and Tara gasped and Jack's voice got deep as he said, "How worse?"

Lucy replied, "The nurse that called didn't say. She just said that it's very serious."

Nobody said anything else as they left for the hospital.

* * *

They met Darcy at the hospital and in the waiting room, they didn't have to wait long. The doctor came soon after they arrived and said, "It's not good."

Darcy said, "What happened?"

The doctor sighed and replied, "The wound on his hand got infected. As you know, his regular nurse, Betty, got sick and hasn't been here for a week. The nurse that took care of him in Betty's place didn't change the bandage on his hand for three days, and it got infected. Needless to say, the nurse has been fired."

Jack asked, "How bad is it?"

The doctor replied, "It's very bad. We've given him some medicine to help fight off the infection, but there's no way we can know how much it'll help. Right now he's basically hanging by a thread between life and death."

No one said much after that.

The doctor said, "I'll let you know the second something changes."

The doctor left and every one sat back down.

Jack thought, _just when he was getting better, some idiot nurse has to make a mistake._

As they waited, they all thought about Bobby. Even Myles was worried.

After a long while, the doctor came back, and he had a small smile on his face. He said, "The infection has cleared up."

Everyone was relieved and Darcy said, "So he's better now?"

"Yes. He's still in a coma, but he's a lot better than he was thirty minutes ago. But I have to tell you, he's very lucky. There was a point when he couldn't have gotten any closer to death without dying. But he's better now, and that's what matters. You can all go back to work now."

Everyone left, and on the way out, Sue and Jack talked.

Sue asked Jack, "Are you ok?"

Jack replied, "Yeah, I just… can't believe all that's happened today."

"Me neither. That was quite a scare. I'm just so glad he's better now."

"Yeah."

There was a silence, then Sue asked, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Jack sighed and said, "I don't know, Sue. Bobby almost died."

Sue didn't say anything for a while then she said, "But he's better now. You should focus on that."

"That's easier said than done."

Sue smiled and said, "I know. Those minutes of waiting were some of the longest minutes of my life."

"Same here."

They arrived at Sue's car, and Sue said, "Well, I'll meet you back at the bullpen."

"Ok."

The couple kissed, and left.

**Please Review!**


	29. Then Came the Morning

**Ok, here it is, my favorite chapter! The title was inspired by an old Southern Gospel song. I told you I'm not good with titles. :) Enjoy!**

Another month passed, (its August now) and not much happened until one day (That day was actually Jack's birthday) when Darcy was visiting Bobby.

Darcy was off work that day, and she just had a feeling something was going to happen. She'd brought a book to read, but she couldn't stay focused on it.

Suddenly she looked up and realized that Bobby was trying to open his eyes!

She gasped, put the book down, held his hand and said, "Come on, Bobby, you can do it. Open your eyes."

His eyes flickered even more and finally, after what seemed like forever, he opened his eyes completely.

He slowly turned his head to look at her, smiled weakly, and weakly said, "Darcy."

Darcy could barely believe this was happening. It was six months since he'd been shot, and he was finally awake!

All Darcy could say was, "Oh, Bobby."

She hugged him, and he, with great effort, put his arm around her.

When Darcy stood back up, she was crying.

Bobby looked concerned and she noticed and said, "I just can't believe you're awake!"

Bobby weakly asked, "How long has it been?"

Darcy sighed and said, "Six months."

Bobby's eyes got wide. "Six months!?"

"Yeah. The longest six months of my life."

Bobby asked, "Is Jack ok?"

"Yes. He did get shot, but he's fine now. Well, he's fine physically. But, Bobby… well…"

"What?"

"How…how much do you remember of how it happened?"

"Not much. I remember when we were kid-napped, and that guy cut my hand."

Darcy was quiet for a while, then she said, "Do you remember saving Jack's life?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well… Jack blames himself. It's been a hard six months for both of us."

"Jack blames himself?"

"Yes."

Bobby was quiet for a while, so Darcy said, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, and so does my hand."

It was obvious to Darcy that he was weak, too.

Darcy sat down in the chair beside him and said, "Bobby… I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you. I wasn't being honest with you or myself. I was just being stupid. I still love you, and I can only hope that you can forgive me and love me again."

Bobby smiled and said, "Darcy, I never stopped loving you."

Darcy was surprised.

"What?"

Bobby continued, "I forgave you the minute you started talking to me when I was unconscious."

"You…you heard me?"

"Yeah."

Darcy couldn't believe that Bobby actually still loved her and forgave her, despite what she'd done to him.

She started crying and said, "It's too good to be true."

"What is?"

"All of it. The fact that you're awake, you still love me… everything! After I left you, you still love me?"

Bobby smiled and said, "Darcy, I love you more than anything. And you're forgiven, so stop beating yourself up."

"I just can't believe it, that's all."

Bobby smiled even wider and said, "Believe it."

Darcy and Bobby looked into each other's eyes, Darcy leaned forward, and they kissed.

When the kiss was over, Darcy said, "Oh, Bobby, it's been so long!"

Bobby smiled and said, "After you left, I felt like a piece of me was missing. Now, I've got that piece back."

Darcy laughed a little bit and hugged him.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, before Darcy pulled away and said, "Oh, my goodness, I need to call Lucy!"

She stood up and walked a little ways away (She still had a slight limp) and pulled out her cell phone.

But when she walked, Bobby noticed her limp.

He said, "You're limping. What happened?"

Darcy replied, " I, uh…"

"You what?"

"Bobby… I got shot in the leg."

"What!?"

Bobby tried to sit up real quick, but quickly lay back down as a pain shot through his head.

Darcy was at his side in a minute and said, "It's ok! I'm ok now."

Bobby groaned a little bit and said, "Oh, my head."

Darcy got worried and said, "Are you ok?"

Bobby replied, "I think so, it just hurts."

After a little while, the pain subsided, and Bobby said, "So what happened?"

Darcy told him the story of Landon. She made sure to point out that Landon hadn't meant to shoot her. She didn't want Bobby to get upset again.

Bobby did get upset, but he didn't do anything. All he said was, "He's in jail, though right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, good."

Darcy was quiet for a while, then she said, "Bobby, I'm sorry I dated Landon. I was stupid."

Bobby gently said, "Darcy, I'm not mad at you. I told you I've forgiven you."

Darcy smiled and said, "Thank you."

Then she called Lucy.

**Review!**


	30. He's Awake

**Sorry I haven't updated in two days. I went to Dolly Wood (Which is 5 hours away) with my family. It was awesome! Anyway, I know you're anxious for chapter 30, so here it is. Only 5 more chapters!**

Jack, Myles, and D had gone to lunch that day for Jack's birthday, without the girls, who'd had an early lunch because they thought Jack would want to spend his birthday with "the guys".

They were joking and kidding around, then things got a little awkward when Myles mentioned something about Bobby.

Myles said, "I'm sorry, Jack, it just… slipped out."

Jack replied, "It's alright."

As mentioned earlier, it had been six months since Bobby had been shot, but it still hurt Jack to talk about him even though he was doing better.

After the scare about a month ago, he'd been doing better than he ever had, responding even more to certain things. The doctor said he could wake up soon.

Just then, Jack's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jack, its Sue. You're not going to believe this!"

"What?"

Sue's voice sounded excited, and a little like she'd cried some.

"Darcy called from the hospital."

Jack prepared himself.

"Good news or bad news?"

"Good news."

"Well?"

"He's… He's awake, Jack. Bobby's awake."

Jack was stunned.

All he managed to say was, "What?"

"He's awake!"

Jack couldn't say anything for a while. His face was a mixture of several different emotions and Myles and D didn't know what was going on.

Sue said, "Jack, are you there?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm… I'm here."

"Will you meet us at the hospital?"

"Uh…Yeah."

The minute he hung up the phone, D and Myles said, at the same time, "What is it?"

Jack couldn't say anything at first, but finally he smiled and said, "He's awake."

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok, chapter 31. The only "ship" in this chapter is a friendship. Just clearing that up.**

Sue, Lucy and Tara got to the hospital first, and when they walked into the hospital room, Levi jerked the leash out of Sue's hand and ran over to the bed, put his front paws on the bed and licked Bobby's hand like crazy, his tail wagging furiously.

Bobby laughed weakly, petted Levi's head and said, "Well, someone missed me!"

Sue, struggling to keep back tears of joy, said, "We all missed you."

Tara said, "It wasn't the same without you."

They talked for a while, and Sue told Bobby it was Jack's birthday.

Just then, Myles, Jack and D came in.

Bobby said, "Hey, guys!"

D said, "Hey, Bobby. It's good to see you awake again. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I've been better."

Bobby looked at Jack, smiled weakly and said, "Hey, Sparky."

Jack, his voice getting deeper because he was trying not to cry, said, "Hey, Bobby."

Everyone talked a little more and joked around some, then Bobby turned serious, looked at Jack again and said, "Jack, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Jack, unable to say anything, nodded.

Everyone else went out, and Bobby said, "Jack, listen, I know you've been through a lot the past six months, and I know you blame yourself. But it's not your fault. None of this was. I don't blame you, and you shouldn't either."

Jack sighed and said, "Bobby, I've been blaming myself for so long. How do I stop? I mean, now, every time I think of you, or how it happened, I automatically think, 'it's my fault'."

Bobby was quiet for a while before saying, "I chose to save you. You didn't ask me to. It was my choice, and I don't regret it. You have no reason to blame yourself. Just let it go."

Jack was quiet for a while, and Bobby could see he was trying not to cry.

Finally, he sighed shakily and said, "Bobby, you saved my life. How… how could I ever repay you?"

Bobby smiled and said, "Just as long as you forgive yourself and continue to be the best friend you've been, I'm happy."

Jack smiled a little bit and said, "Ok."

Bobby smiled and said, "Oh, by the way, happy birthday. Sorry I didn't wake up in time to get you a present."

Jack replied, "Bobby, you waking up is the best birthday present I've ever got."

The two friends smiled and Jack said, "Well, I'd better go."

"Ok."

Jack left.

**Review!**


	32. Romance!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't been feeling good. This chapter is for the Jack/Sue fans reading this. Enjoy.**

That night, Jack took Sue out to dinner. They were talking and laughing, and Jack told Sue what Bobby had said to him, and that he (Jack) didn't blame himself anymore.

Sue said, "I guess what D said is true."

"What did he say?"

"He said that Bobby was the only one that could convince you it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah."

There was a pause before Jack said, "Sue, there's a reason I brought you here, besides to celebrate Bobby waking up."

"And what reason is that?"

Jack looked nervous. "Sue, um… you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Not just your looks, but your caring personality. I love everything about you, and I brought you here tonight because, ever since I first started dating you, or maybe even before that, I've wanted to ask you a question."

Sue's heart beat faster. She knew where this was going.

Jack reached into his pocket and brought out a small box. When he opened it, inside was the most beautiful diamond ring Sue had ever seen.

Sue gasped, and brought her hands to her mouth. When Jack made sure she was looking at him, he said, "Sue, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Sue didn't say anything at first, and Jack got worried.

But finally, she took her hands away from her mouth to reveal a smile.

She took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, Jack, I'll marry you."

**Review!**


	33. Recovery And A New Co-worker

**Well, this fanfic isn't exactly the most popular fanfic in the world, but, considering there's only 2 chapters left after this one, I'll continue it.**

Lucy was of course, delighted to hear that Sue and Jack were engaged. The couple planned to get married in March of the next year. It would give them plenty of time to plan.

Meanwhile, Bobby kept getting better and better. Sometimes he still got major headaches, but they didn't last long.

The doctor had said that Bobby needed to stay in the hospital for a month to recover, and it would be another week before he could come back to work.

One day about a month after the doctor said that, D walked into the bullpen and said, "Everybody, I have news."

Everyone except Sue looked up. Levi nudged her and she looked up and said, "Did I miss anything?"

D said, "No, I just have some news. You're getting a new co-worker."

Jack had just taken a drink of coffee, and when D said that, Jack nearly coughed it back up.

Sue quickly walked over to him and said, "Jack, are you ok?"

After a minute he hoarsely said, "Yeah, I think I am."

Tara said, "We're getting a new co-worker?"

D said, "Yeah. He's coming tomorrow."

Jack said, "Why is he coming, anyway?"

"Well, apparently, since I'm your supervisor now, and I have my own office, that leaves a vacant spot on the team, even though I still do cases with you guys."

Sue asked, "What's his name?"

D replied, "You'll find out tomorrow."

D walked away.

Everyone was surprised.

Jack said, "Lucy, will you call the hospital and let Bobby know the news?"

Lucy replied, "Yeah."

The next day, D walked into the bullpen. With him was a man about Jack's age and height, with light brown hair.

D said, "Everyone, this is your new co-worker, Special Agent Andrew Scott."

Andrew said, "Hi."

D continued, "Andrew, this is Lucy Dotson, Myles Leland, Tara Williams, Jack Hudson, and Sue Thomas, soon to be Sue Hudson."

Andrew smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you all. And thank you, Demetrious, for bringing me up here."

D said, "You're welcome. Your desk is over there,"

D pointed to the desk that used to be his and continued, "And call me D. Everyone else does."

Andrew smiled and said, "If you'll call me Drew."

D smiled and said, "Deal."

D left, and things got a little awkward until Drew looked at Sue and said, "That's a pretty dog you got there."

Sue smiled and said, "Thanks. His name's Levi. He's my hearing-ear dog."

Drew said, "You're deaf?"

"Yes."

"What a coincidence! I know sign language!"

Sue was surprised. She signed, **You do? **

Drew signed back, **Yes. My brother is deaf.**

Sue replied, **Oh, what's your brother's name? **

Drew signed, **Samuel. **

The two continued until Myles said, "Uh, sorry to interrupt your little chit-chat, but the rest of us are lost here."

Drew said, "Sorry."

He said to the rest of them, "Is he always this polite?"

Lucy said, "That's just Myles. You'll get used to it."

Drew turned toward Jack, held out his hand and said, "You're Jack, right?"

Jack shook his hand and said, "Yeah. Just ignore Myles."

Drew said, "Um, if it's ok with everyone, I'd like to take you all out to dinner tonight, so I can get to know you all better. I'll buy, of course."

Jack said, "Sounds good."

Everyone else nodded and Myles said, "Hard to turn down a free meal."

Drew chuckled and said, "Ok then."

After they decided where they wanted to eat, everyone got to work on cases. Drew proved to be a good agent, and an easy person to get along with.

But in the back of Jack's mind, he knew that sooner later, someone would have to tell Drew that he had a co-worker in the hospital. And then, of course, he'd want to know how it happened.

And Jack knew that "someone" would be himself.

**Review!**


	34. An Idea And More Romance

**This fanfic is almost over. I'd like to thank Cool Breeze and 71cottes for reviewing so much. You really kept this fanfic going. Ok, here is the second-to-last chapter!**

At the hospital, the doctor told Bobby that he could leave the hospital today, but that he would probably need someone to stay with him for a while. Of course, that person was Darcy.

Later on, as Bobby and Darcy walked out the hospital doors, Darcy asked him, "Are you feeling ok?"

Bobby sighed and said, "Darcy, you asked me that five minutes ago. I'm fine."

Darcy said, "Sorry. I'm just paranoid, I guess."

"I might forgive you, just this once."

Darcy smiled at Bobby, who was grinning mischievously. She knew he was kidding.

After they got into the car, with Darcy driving, Bobby got an idea.

He said, "Darcy, did you let Jack know I'm going home today?"

"No. Why?"

Bobby, grinning again, said, "I have an idea."

He took out his cell phone and called Sue. When she answered, he said, "Hey, Sue, it's Bobby."

"Bobby! How are you?"

"I'm good. In fact I just got out of the hospital."

"Really? That's great!"

"Sue, are you guys doing anything tonight?"

"Yes, actually. Our new co-worker is taking all of us out for dinner tonight."

"Perfect. Do you know where?"

Sue was a little confused now, but she told him where they were going. She asked, "Why?"

"I have an idea."

"Should I be scared?"

Bobby laughed and said, "I'm going to show up there and surprise Jack. Don't tell anyone about it, ok?"

"Oh, ok. I guess you'll need the time?"

"Yeah."

Sue told him, and Bobby said, "Thanks, Sue." And hung up.

Darcy asked him, "What's your idea?"

Bobby told her.

Suddenly, as they were passing a park with a small gazebo, Bobby said, "Stop here, at this park."

Darcy said, "What?"

Bobby said again, "Stop here."

So Darcy, confused though she was, stopped and pulled into a parking place.

Bobby got out and said, "Come on."

Darcy got out and said, "Bobby, what is it?"

Bobby just grinned mischievously.

He walked toward the gazebo, with Darcy following him. When they reached the gazebo, Bobby took Darcy's hand and said, "I'm sorry for catching you off guard, I just… this is such a perfect place, and I… couldn't wait any longer."

Darcy was confused. "Couldn't wait any longer to do what?"

Bobby sighed and reached into his pocket. He brought out a little box and opened it. There was a ring inside. A beautiful diamond ring.

Now Darcy understood.

She gasped and said, "Oh, Bobby! How did you get it?"

Bobby replied, "I asked Jack to pick it up for me."

After he said that, Bobby got down on one knee and said, "Darcy, I love you so much, and I couldn't wait another minute. Will you marry me?"

After a pause, Darcy, with tears of joy in her eyes, said, "Yes."

**Review!**


	35. Surprise

**Well, here it is, the last chapter. I'm kinda sad that this fanfic is ending, but I'm glad it turned out good. Also, if you didn't read the entire summary since I edited it, this is just the first fanfic in my series, "Hope in the Darkness". But the next fanfic is not going well, so it will probably be a long time before I post it. Don't forget me! :) And thank you all for reviewing so much!**

That night, the team was at a restaurant, talking and laughing. Drew fit right in with the team.

As he got to know his new co-workers better, he noticed Jack seemed a little nervous. He decided not to say anything about it.

After a while, Sue decided it was time to tell Drew about Bobby. She said, "Drew, there's something you need to know."

Drew replied, "What is it?"

Sue looked at Jack and said, "Do want to tell him, or do you want me to?"

Jack replied, "I will."

He turned to Drew, and after he took a deep breath, he said, "You have another coworker."

At Drew's confused expression, he continued, "He's in the hospital."

Drew said, "Oh. What's his name? What happened?"

Jack sighed and looked at Sue before saying, "His name's Bobby, and how it happened is a long story."

Drew smiled and said, "Well we're not exactly on a strict time limit, are we?"

Jack replied, "You got a point there."

So, Jack began telling Drew how it happened. When he got to the part where they were kid-napped, Drew noticed a man and a woman come up behind Jack (Drew was sitting across from Jack, with Tara and Lucy on either side of him. D and Sue were on either side of Jack with Myles at the end of the table. There were three empty seats.) and they just stood there, smiling.

Drew heard Tara softly say, "Oh, my goodness."

Jack didn't notice and continued with the story.

Drew looked at Lucy, who was trying not to laugh, and he mouthed the word "What?"

Lucy signed the letters, **B-o-b-b-y**.

Drew understood then, and smiled.

Jack still didn't notice and continued to tell Drew how it happened.

Finally, just as he finished the story, Jack heard a very familiar voice behind him say, "Wow, Sparky. You make me sound like some sort of hero!"

Jack jumped in surprise, looked behind him and said, "Bobby!"

Everyone laughed at the surprised expression on Jack's face.

Jack stood up and said, "I didn't know you were out of the hospital!"

"Yeah, I decided to surprise you."

Myles said, "And I'd say you succeeded."

Jack said, "But, how did you even know that we were coming here?"

Bobby smiled and said, "Sue helped me out. I called her and asked her if you guys were doing anything tonight, and she told me everything."

Bobby then turned to Drew, held out his hand and said, "You must be the new guy. I'm Bobby."

Drew stood, smiled, shook Bobby's hand and said, "Yep, that's me. I'm Andrew, but you can just call me Drew."

Bobby replied, "Nice to meet you, Drew."

Drew said, "Nice to meet you, too. By the way, what kind of accent is that?"

Bobby smiled and said, "Australian, mate."

"Oh, ok."

After Bobby introduced Darcy to Drew, Darcy and Bobby sat down in two of the three empty chairs and Bobby said, "Darcy and I have some news."

Sue said, "What is it?"

Darcy smiled and said, "We're engaged."

Lucy, Sue and Tara squealed a little bit and began asking Darcy all sorts of questions, and Jack, D, Drew, and Myles congratulated Bobby.

Lucy asked, "So when's the wedding?"

Darcy said, "We thought about sometime in April of next year."

As his teammates and friends talked and laughed, Jack sighed and thought, _The team is finally complete again, although Bobby won't be coming back to work for a week. Tonight, we're all together again, and that's what matters. _

And as Jack thought, he realized that six months ago, when it had first happened, no one had really believed that Bobby would make it through.

Yet here he was, talking and laughing like old times. Jack realized that his best friend was a walking, talking miracle.

So Jack smiled and decided that, yes, he did believe in miracles.

THE END

**Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
